


Impractical

by helsinkibaby



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wedding doesn't take much planning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impractical

**Author's Note:**

> For one million words June Bingo  
> Prompt : wedding planning
> 
> [This post](http://helsinkibaby.tumblr.com/post/122366188065) Appeared on my dash as I was trying to figure what to write for this prompt. Yay timing!

In the end, the wedding takes slightly more planning than the proposal, but even then, it doesn't take much. 

They call Jake's parents and Peyton's dad and the three travel to Savannah together. A trip to the courthouse for her dad to sign the necessary papers and them to get a marriage licence and it's all systems go. 

While their parents are on their way, Jake buys a new shirt and tie, teams them with the suit he already has - "It'll be nice to wear it to something other than a court date with Nicki," he says as they browse the racks and Peyton instantly bans any further mention of that name for the next couple of days. Peyton doesn't need the whole big white meringue dress, she decides, but she does settle on something simple, off white, off the shoulder, off the rack and she spends almost twice as much on a very pretty, very impractical white dress than Jenny will probably never wear again and dirty in about five minutes but damn if she won't look cute in it. 

Her dad manages to surprise her, hands Jake her mom's wedding ring before twisting his own off his finger and wishing them all the happiness in the world - that's the first time she cries. 

The second is when the justice of the peace pronounces them man and wife. 

The third is when Jenny screeches "Mama!" as Jake's mom tries to hold her back from crashing the wedding photo that's supposed to be of just her and Jake. 

She's crying but she's smiling at the same time because she's never been happier in her life. 


End file.
